


pretty when you cry

by meroune (kidotomy)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, niles is a sadist but we all knew that already, twin corrin/kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidotomy/pseuds/meroune
Summary: "Why doesn't your retainer—Niles, I mean—ever talk to me?"Leo's eyes narrowed noticeably, and he looked a bit funny glaring at his book like that."He isn't supposed to," was Leo's curt answer, like nothing else needed to be said.





	pretty when you cry

It wasn't the first time Kamui had seen Niles for sure, Leo didn't come often without him—or more recently, his new retainer Odin. Leo had odd tastes, it seemed. Not that Kamui thought he was a particularly good judge either, considering the total number of people he'd met in his 20 years of life was barely more than that—exactly twenty-seven.

One twin. Two sisters, two brothers, two retainers for each of them. Jakob, Gunter, Felicia and Flora. Father. 18. The rest were a smattering of servants meant to keep the large Northern Fortress clean and it's two main inhabitants sufficiently protected. They didn't talk to Kamui, or Corrin for that matter very much at all. Kamui thought the chef Mei was very nice though, and she loved to bake, which was rather lovely. To _make_ things—they weren't allowed in the kitchens, unfortunately.

Kamui had hardly paid attention to the smirk Niles threw his way as they passed each other in the wide empty hall, apparently too consumed with his own thoughts. He cursed himself lightly, pulling at the drawstrings of his blouse and remembered he was supposed to be meeting Leo in the library.

 

He was glad, very glad of course Leo offered to do anything with him, and here he was for the next week. A whole week! They were lucky to see one or two siblings visiting once a month—he knew they came when they could so he held no resentment of course. But…

He flipped the page of the book without even having read it. He eyes glossed over the pages, not really taking anything in. Leo probably wouldn't notice, mind too far in his own book to notice his brothers wandering mindlessness. Xander had trusted Leo to oversee fortification to the fortress, which Kamui didn't quite understand the need but he wouldn't complain about a week with his precious younger brother. His eyes flicked to Leo sitting across from him.

"Why doesn't your retainer—Niles, I mean—ever talk to me?"

Leo's eyes narrowed noticeably, and he looked a bit funny glaring at his book like that.

"He isn't supposed to," was Leo's curt answer, like nothing else needed to be said.

"Why not?" Kamui's hands dropped the book from its upright position, lying it open on the table. "Odin talks to me." Maybe a bit too much, he added silently.

"He's—" Leo sighed, clenching his brow. He had long figured this was coming, from Kamui or Corrin. He might have expected it slightly more from Corrin though. "Inappropriate. Lecherous. I don't want him getting any ideas about you of all people."

Kamui hummed and smiled, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe because Leo was trying to protect him. He _knew_ Niles was like that anyway, he heard him talk to others. "You trust him though. He's served you for a long time, I remember."

"I won't tell you what to do Kamui. If he bothers you, just let me know." Leo adjusted the book in his hands from where he'd folded it over a finger to hold his place. He resumed reading.

The older of the two held his smile, but picked his book back up. He should read too, this was one of Leo's favorites and he'd probably love to talk about it. Kamui shuffled back a few pages from where he'd last paid attention.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello, Niles."

The archer in question eyed the young prince with a lazy smile (no, a smirk Kamui corrected in his mind, like scratching through words in a notebook) and a raised brow.

"Leo said I could speak to you," Kamui said, rolling his eyes.

"You assumed I'd want to speak to _you_?" His expression didn't change. He was teasing.

"You're always looking at _me_." Kamui countered with a blank smile. "And I'm sure you know I'm rather fond of new company."

Niles chuckled, looking Kamui up and down.

"Maybe later, little prince."

Kamui watched him walk away. Well, at least he still had a week.

 

 

 

 

 

Kamui was further surprised to find Niles inching away every time they spoke, leaving in a heartbeat. Not exactly what he had expected, even if Niles had been previously told not to speak to him. Had Leo said something more? Probably not. It seemed the rugged man just didn't want to hang around, which was particularly vexing. Three days with little progress. Corrin had been meanwhile excitedly playing with Odin, enthralled by his verbosity and strange mannerisms that only seemed to give Kamui a headache. At least Corrin was having fun with a new friend. He pulled at the longer strands of his silver hair absently, leaning against a wall on the southern side of the fortress. Empty, empty halls. He was really tired of it.

Footsteps he'd come to associate with a certain someone brought him out of his head, light but sure and with the small jingle of the golden belt he wore. With renewed determination and clasped hands, Kamui walked down the middle of the hall until he was close to his target.

"You don't like me very much, do you Niles?"

The former thief seemed a bit put off, but quickly brought his face together in its usual arrangement. It was becoming quite annoying to Kamui actually, like a silly mask actors wear in the kind of theater he'd only heard about. His eyes narrowed, glaring at Niles unabashedly. Niles on the other hand, put a hand on his hip and leaned forward where Kamui could feel his breath on the curve of his pointed ear. He was blushing without a word—staring at this face much too close to his own.

"Little princes should be careful who they entice…" Niles's other hand brushed across Kamui's exposed collarbone in his low blouse, causing the prince to shiver. "Or they might be gobbled up." Niles's only eye seemed to burn a hole into Kamui, but before he could respond at all he was left clutching his own shoulders with the retainer far down the hall.

He'd… heard Niles speak like that around others, but it was the first time he'd said anything of the sort to Kamui himself.

 

Corrin poked him relentlessly to fess up what had him so distracted, but Kamui revealed nothing about the encounter that left him tossing in bed all night. Niles didn't seem as uninterested as Kamui had been starting to believe, at the very least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then it was Corrin who was desperate for them all to be together at least once, and seemed rather unbothered to harass them all into eating breakfast together—Odin and Niles included.

While Corrin and Odin chattered loudly in words Kamui couldn't even begin to parse (and Leo was definitely was subject to an oncoming headache), Kamui's eyes kept drifting to Niles, who seemed to catch him every time. Kamui's spoon was delicately held in one hand, the other supporting his resting head. Eyes lidded, he lightly kicked Niles's leg under the table, looking as bored as his could muster. The archer only raised a brow, smirked as finished up his meal.

Before he could escape, Kamui was following him right out the door hardly a minute later.

"Would you like to take dinner in my quarters, Niles?" Kamui smiled, tugging on the other man's sleeve.

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think? Unless you're looking for another kind of meal, milord." He looked rather full of himself, licking his upper lip for show.

Kamui blushed, letting go of his sleeve. "Not now, of course. Later. You will, right?"

Niles seemed to think a moment, before shrugging.

"Who am I to deny an invitation from royalty?" He smiled, walking off without another word.

Kamui sighed, more in relief, hand over his chest. At least he said yes.

\--

 

"You've been rather insistent, Lord Kamui. Is there something you," Niles paused licking confectionery icing off his finger slowly, "want from me?"

Kamui paused with his own desert, looking up at Niles cherry red, but calm. He took a shallow breath, curling whipped cream on his finger to lick it off, not at all unlike what Niles just did.

"And if I did?"

"I'd say I didn't expect it coming from my lord's _innocent, delicate_ older brother."

Kamui huffed at that, leaning forward to rest his arms on the small table, ignoring for now the parfait Felicia had made. He pulled on his hair.

"I'm isolated, not porcelain. And twenty, for Gods sake. Did Leo say that stuff?"

Niles laughed, perhaps the most genuine Kamui had ever heard from him.

"He was quite clear I was to keep my lecherous tongue from wagging in your direction."

"Afraid you'd corrupt me?" Kamui hummed, smirking.

"Perhaps. Something about my filthy paws and pretty princes."

"Alright, Leo did _not_ call me pretty." Kamui laughed this time, his blush lighter but still dusting his pale skin.

"I might be adding my own additions." Niles grinned, leg shifting forward under the table to knock their knees together.

"So if I asked you to kiss me, would you?"

"I suppose I'd have to, wouldn't I?"

He was certainly teasing, but Kamui frowned, shaking his head.

"Of course not, I wouldn't, I'm not ordering you to—"

The thought was cut off when Niles leaned forward pulling Kamui in by his chin to capture his lips.

"Teasing, milord." Niles whispered just barely pulled back from the other's mouth. Kamui's breath was caught, but he stumbled out words anyway.

"You don't have to call me that." He breathed, before hesitantly leaning back in, chaste and inexperienced.

Niles just about purred, threading a hand in Kamui's hair as he probed to deepen the kiss, biting the prince's lip gently for access. All Kamui knew to do was try and keep up, melting into the affection while Niles seemed to take his time exploring every inch of his mouth hungrily. When they pulled away again, Kamui's lips were red and Niles fought back a growl.

"Satisfied, little prince?"

"Not quite," Kamui muttered, standing a bit shakily. Sitting across a table was far from the most comfortable way to do this. He had intended to move to the lounge perhaps, but was shocked to be locked against the wall quite quickly.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into milord?"

"I said—"

Niles chuckled, face leaning into the crook of Kamui's neck. "I'd not pretend you don't like it—" Kamui's breath hitched as Nile's hand grazed his growing arousal, "With _this_ on display."

"Per—perhaps." Kamui stuttered out, feeling a growing anticipation. Niles seemed to pause and Kamui almost feared he would leave all together, but when the prince seemed to be making no objections to the current turn of events, Niles pressed kisses into his throat. Kamui made an attempt to hold back his voice, but couldn't keep back all the small gasps and choked half-moans as Niles's kisses turned harsh, sucking and grazes of teeth. When the archer's hand hastily untucked Kamui's shirt to slide a calloused hand against soft skin, Kamui was beginning to feel completely undone.

"Do you ask your pretty maids to do this for you?" Niles asked huskily while he brushed Kamui's nipple intentionally.

"I don't—I'm not," Kamui hissed through clenched teeth. "Girls."

Kamui could feel the leather of Niles's eye-patch press into his shoulder as the thief laughed.

"Your butler seems eager to please, then."

Niles could feel Kamui freeze under him, if only for a second before shifting and looking uncomfortable.

"Niles, touch me," The prince breathed, looking equally annoyed and flustered.

"I thought you weren't ordering me?"

"I changed my mind." Kamui hissed.

Niles looked at Kamui with all the presence of a predator hovering over a cornered rabbit. His hand traced over Kamui's erection light enough to feel but much too feathered to be satisfactory.

"You won't tell me?"

Kamui tried to move to touch himself, but it was easy for Niles to trap his thin wrist in a dark hand. Niles kept his eye on Kamui's face while he continued talking, pressing his hips closer to his prey's, to which Kamui only shamelessly hitched his body to thrust closer.

"What's his name? Jakob?" Niles grinned, watching Kamui squirm with nowhere to go. "You've thought about it, haven't you? Dirty prince." Niles at least finally released Kamui's hand, moving down between their bodies to squeeze Kamui's painfully hard member. "Do you wish hr was here instead of me," Niles shuddered in a breath, feeling Kamui twitch against his hand as he stroked him through his pants.

"Stop," Kamui hissed, blushing furiously and looking near to tears.

"Stop what? This?" He accentuated with a harsh rub.

"No!“ He rushed, embarrassed at his own eager response. "No,stop talking— about Jakob." He was pouting, but he couldn't help it.

Niles nudged Kamui's head to the side, pulling his jaw lightly between his teeth as he deftly unbuttoned the prince's pants with one hand.

"Sorry, but you look so deliciously pitiful."

Freeing Kamui's aching erection from his pants, he didn't hesitate to rub his thumb over the head, spreading the precum budding there.

"It's what you want, isn't it? To replace that stick up his ass with something else? Hm?"

Kamui melted under Niles's skillful ministrations, too overwhelmed to respond with more than delicate mewling as Niles pumped his length mercilessly.

"How often do you touch yourself like this, pretending your hands are his? Do you imagine fucking his pretty mouth, thrusting into him as you please until your cum pours down his throat?"

Niles grunted, feeling Kamui's closeness underhand and he shameless licked up the salty tears running from the prince's eyes.

" Go ahead and come, milord." Niles purred, and Kamui moaned into his shoulder as the archer continued pumping him through his finish, ropes of cum being smothered between the man's hand and Kamui's now very ruined blouse.

Kamui was left panting, shakily holding onto Niles to keep himself upright and willing foolish tears away.  
“You—you’re absolutely shameless.” Kamui muttered, unable to meet his eye.

Niles only laughed, releasing the prince as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Is that all you needed, milord?”  
  
The prince shoved the other man’s chest at the honorific. He eyed the obvious tent in Nile’s loose trousers, pouting.  
“Shouldn’t I—?”

“Are you really ready for that? You look piqued.” Niles’s smirk caused the other to huff.  
He was right though, Kamui was shaky and his brain felt thoroughly addled; still, it seemed unfair. He put a wary hand on Niles’s chest, but the thief plucked it away.

“I can tell you’re not. I’ll be fine.” He leaned in to lick the curve of Kamui’s ear, “I’ve got plenty of _material_ now, you see?”

Just like before though, he was there and gone in what felt like a heartbeat, already swinging towards the door. Before he could slip away altogether Kamui pulled himself together and called out hastily,

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Niles.”

“Tomorrow.” Niles conceded, closing the door behind him.

 

Kamui sighed, wobbling over to collapse on his chaise, hand threading through his hair. He definitely needed to make himself presentable before Jakob showed up to prepare him for bed— no doubt he would question his sudden change in attire before bed. Perhaps he should just lie down not and avoid it all together…

He shook his head lightly, letting his hand fall over the side of the lounge dramatically.

Niles was still due to be stuck there with Leo for three more days so…

 

Tomorrow indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe due for another chapter if I ever work myself up to writing something more explicit than this (unlikely.)


End file.
